1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auto stereoscopic display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a three-dimensional (3-D) image is realized by a stereoscopic vision principle of two eyes of a person. Since the two eyes of the person keep a distance of about 65 mm, binocular parallax may be regarded as the most important factor of a 3-D effect. A 3-D image display is classified into a glasses-typed display and an auto stereoscopic display. The auto stereoscopic display separates left and right images from each other without using glasses to obtain a 3-D image.
In order to view a 3-D image displayed by the glasses-typed display, a user must wear glasses. Thus, the auto stereoscopic display is preferred to the glasses-typed display. As described above, the auto stereoscopic display separates left and right images from each other without using glasses to obtain a 3-D image. Examples of the auto stereoscopic display include a parallax barrier display and a lenticular display.
Basic principles of the parallax barrier display and the lenticular display are similar in that a specific optical plate, e.g., a barrier, a lenticular lens, etc., is positioned in front of or in the rear of a display panel to spatially separate images having different viewing points. A space division method or a time division method is used to separate left and right images so as to prevent resolution from being lowered when a 3-D image is formed. However, if the space division method is used, light transmissivity of a pixel is relatively lower, and thus brightness is lower than in the time division method.